Frodog
by Orlijah Bloomwood
Summary: What if Frodo were a dog? Find out what he's thinking and what's going on in his world as the super, fantastic FRODOG!! Starts in Rivendell...Where there's a possible chance of Elrond giving him a belly rub...


Frodog is a character than came to be when I decided to check out some pics that Esteladuial had drawn. There was one, in particular, that had Galadriel kissing the top of Frodo's head. Galadriel was a great piece of work, but Frodo looked a bit strange to me: like a dog. So I came up with the theory of Frodog and told Esteladuial I was going to write a story on him, and so, here I am.  
  
This is going to be told through Frodog's POV.So it's gonna be kinda weird.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't know if I would own Frodog, since that was my idea, but then the idea of Frodo was Tolkien's, and also the fact that Esteladuial had non-intentionally drawn Frodo looking like a dog also comes into play. Oh well, I guess the three of us can share him.or something.Hmmm.I'll walk him and play with him.Esteladuial can clean up after him (hehehe.) and feed him. Tolkien, well, too bad he's not alive today to see Frodog, but, I'm sure he would've loved him, just the same.Onto my story now.  
  
  
  
Frodog  
  
Ch. 1 Rivendell  
  
I awoke in the morning to my dear master and darling friend, Orlijah. Though I was quite surprised at my surroundings. I wasn't in my usual cozy canine couch; with the many tassels I loved to chew on as well as the lovely stuffed toys, which was conveniently located near Orlijah's bed. Instead, I found myself on a soft, red, velvet armchair, on a gorgeous balcony, and Orlijah grinning down at me. I was terribly confused and looked around at the spectacular sights before me. Outside, the sun was rising beneath the billowy white clouds, the birds twittered, and the trees- Oh! How I love the marvelous trees, they seemed to dance a ballet with their swaying branches and bristling leaves amidst the slight wind blowing about them. What a lovely sight!  
  
I had forgotten for a moment that I wasn't home, but then remembered and barked up at Orlijah. She responded with a smile, a pat on the head, and said, "I'm sorry about the short notice Frodog, but while you were asleep, I took you by horse, to this place. This is.Rivendell, Frodog!! I knew you've always wanted to go, so I decided to surprise you now that I had the chance!" Yippee!! I was absolutely delighted!! Now I could play fetch with the many elves, chase the Rivendell squirrels and cats, and finally, what I have yearned all these years of my life: To meet the great Elrond Peredhil and ask him to give me a royal belly rub.(I have heard a great deal about his luxurious belly rubs from some close canine friends of mine.) Aaahhh.It satisfies me greatly just thinking about it!! Orlijah was laughing at me hysterically for some reason. She obviously saw the look on my face, my jumping up and down, while barking and wagging my tail in a frenzied fashion. As well as laying on my back, signaling how I oh-so-wanted a belly rub.  
  
"Well, if you're done fantasizing about getting a belly massage from Elrond, let's go downstairs and get something to eat, I'm hungry, and I bet you are too."  
  
Sometimes I wonder if that woman is some sort of psychic, or else a powerful female Istari. But if she is, she's not doing a very good job with the growing of the beard and traveling. I think that's a good thing though.Otherwise, she would look like a cross-dressing version of Gandalf or Saruman, and I wouldn't get my Scooby Snacks on a daily basis. ( Woe to thee, without snacks of the divine Scooby!!! Just a little something I thought up when we ran out of Scooby Snacks.I was dreadfully depressed.Onto a better note, we soon arrived downstairs and had the most wonderful feast!! I was incredibly satisfied and in need of a belly rub, and Orlijah was busy talking with some of the elves, so I decided to go find someone friendly enough to lend me a hand, or two. As well as wreak some tiny-eency- weency bit of havoc amongst the elves.After all; I have also heard from friends that they have some superb fire hydrants in Rivendell, and fancy leather boots to feast on.  
  
  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Ok.very weird, I know.Next chap will be Frodog doing more canine things.Maybe he meet Elrond in the next chap.Please review, and with suggestions on what doggy things I should have Frodog do..tricks, games, and Bad dog!! Finger-wagging things.. 


End file.
